Conseiller en séduction
by Shaa Zaam
Summary: Sirius Black est considéré comme l'expert en séduction de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi il accepte d'aider une amie de Lily qui voudrait se faire remarquer du garçon qu'elle aime. Mais Sirius sait-il vraiment dans quoi il s'engage? Relation Sirius/Remus.


**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous sur cette nouvelle histoire! **

**Alors, j'ai le vague souvenir qu'il faut que je précise que tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Soraya.**

**Qu'il faut que je prévienne que ça parle d'amour entre garçons, pour ceux à qui ça fait pousser des boutons.**

**Et je crois que c'est tout.^^**

**Pour le reste, je remercie une nouvelle fois chaleureusement ma bêta lectrice, Yuya777, qui s'est fait le devoir de corriger toutes mes élucubrations quelqu'elles soient.^^**

**Et donc, voici une petite histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire. Alors, je sais que la façon de passer d'un paragraphe à un autre peut déconcerter, et est assez étrange, mais c'est parce que j'étais dans l'idée qu'on "saisisse" des scènes, donc les enchainements n'existent pas. Moui, je sais je suis bizarre. J'espère néanmoins que ça ne gêne pas trop la lecture ou la compréhension de l'histoire.**

**En tout les cas, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**L'auteur (qui croise les doigts en espérant que son histoire sera bien reçue.^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Conseiller en séduction**

Vendredi soir, 19h, Grande Salle de Poudlard.

C'était l'heure du repas, et la Grande salle était emplie de cris, de rires, et de discussions de toutes sortes, produisant une cacophonie infernale pour qui avait un tant soit peu mal à la tête.

La table des Gryffondors était, comme d'habitude, pour beaucoup dans le chahut qui régnait. C'est sûr que du côté des Serdaigles, il ne se passait pas grand-chose.

Remus soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de se pincer l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Il avait mal à la tête - et pas qu'un peu ! – et la fin de la pleine Lune, deux jours plus tôt, l'avait laissé plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. S'excusant auprès de ses amis, il s'éclipsa pour remonter dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, ratant une très intéressante conversation. Le genre de conversation qui pourrait changer votre vie…

…………………………………………….

- Elle a dit quoi ? questionna Sirius, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Comme je t'ai dis Pad', elle a dit que tu étais le plus grand expert de Poudlard.

- Expert en quoi ? fit Peter qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Expert en… - attends que je retrouve ses mots exacts – en matière de séduction, d'amour et de beauté.

- C'est n'importe quoi, fit remarquer la seule fille du groupe.

Lily, blottie dans les bras de James avec qui elle sortait depuis quelques mois, secoua la tête en souriant et se redressa, reprenant une position plus décente avant que Mc Gonagall ne s'en mêle.

- Et pourquoi ça serait n'importe quoi d'abord ? demanda un Sirius vexé.

- Parce que si tu connaissait quoi que ce soit aux relations amoureuses, tu ne serais plus célibataire depuis longtemps !

- Là, elle marque un point Paddychou.

- James…

- Oui ?

- Appelle moi encore une fois Paddychou, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Comme tu voudras, ma citrouille à la crème !

- JAMES ! hurla Sirius en se jetant à la poursuite de son ami, qui sortait de la Grande salle en courant sous les rires de Lily et Peter.

………………...

Vendredi soir, 20 heures, salle commune des Gryffondors

Comme Remus dormait profondément quand ils rejoignirent le dortoir, les trois gryffondors préférèrent redescendre pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent se coucher tout de suite : il n'était que 20 heures, et on était vendredi soir.

James s'installa avec Peter pour jouer aux échecs, et Sirius se retrouva désœuvré. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il ne se méfia même pas lorsque Lily, qui discutait depuis un bon quart d'heure avec une amie, lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Il s'approcha, et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Oui Lily ?

- Ah, Sirius, je te présente Soraya.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'amie de Lily, et l'évalua tout de suite du regard, comme il avait tendance à le faire avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait une première fois.

« Bon, elle n'est pas moche, mais on ne peut pas faire plus insignifiante. », se dit-il.

L'autre du sentir ce qu'il pensait, car elle rougit violemment et se tourna vers Lily, marmonnant :

- Tu vois bien Lily, je te l'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise….

- Mais non ! coupa la rousse, sûre d'elle.

Sirius eut soudain comme un gros doute.

- Lily, commença-t-il, si c'est une tentative pour me trouver une copine, laisse tomber tout de suite. Je suis sur que Coraya…

- Soraya, corrigea timidement la concernée.

- … Soraya est quelqu'un de très bien, mais vraiment, ce…

- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités Sirius. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Ah.

Pour le coup, il ne savait pas quoi dire, et se contenta d'écouter la préfète. Attitude rare chez lui, mais qui témoignait d'un indéniable instinct de conservation, face à une rousse facilement en colère.

- Mon amie Soraya ici présente aurait bien besoin de tes conseils, Monsieur l'expert séducteur. Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon, mais ne sait pas comment lui dire, surtout que celui-ci n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'elle existe.

- C'est pas étonnant ! répondit Sirius sans réfléchir.

Il vit un éclat de tristesse traverser les yeux de Soraya, et voulut se rattraper.

- Non, mais, ce n'était pas méchant. C'est que… Enfin, voila quoi, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu te mettes en valeur ou que tu te fasses remarquer.

Il faut dire que Soraya n'avait jamais su faire ressortir sa féminité. Actuellement, elle était emmitouflée dans un pull large et informe, de couleur grise, qu'elle portait sur un jean basique, et se cachait derrière une épaisse frange brune.

- Justement ! Puisque tu es si compétent en la matière, tu pourrais l'aider !

Sirius hésita quoi… Une demi-seconde avant de donner sa réponse ? Il avait envie de montrer à Lily qu'il était conforme à sa réputation. Et puis… il trouvait ça mignon, l'idée de jouer les marieurs. D'ailleurs, tout le monde savait que c'était grâce à lui que James et Lily sortaient enfin ensemble ! Même si les principaux concernés persistaient à nier. Ingrats !

- Ca marche. Toi, moi, demain, 14 heures, Pré-au-Lard, boutiques. Ajouta-t-il en direction de la demoiselle.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il tournait déjà les talons pour rejoindre James et Peter. Par-dessus son épaule, il ajouta :

- Et sois à l'heure s'il te plait.

- Comme sur des roulettes, jubila Lily une fois que le Maraudeur fut assez loin. Ca va être génial.

- Oui, super… confirma son amie avec un manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.

………………………………...

Samedi, Pré-au-Lard, 14 heures. Et quelques minutes.

Soraya regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure et retint un soupir excédé. Il était 14h30 ! Elle poireautait sur la place depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Lily lui avait dit d'attendre là que Sirius arrive, mais s'il n'était pas apparu dans les quinze prochaines secondes, elle s'en allait. Comme elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution, le Maraudeur apparut au coin de la rue, un sourire aux lèvres, et un air innocent fermement accroché sur son visage.

- Tiens, tu es déjà là ? C'est parfait. On y va ? fit-il, sans même penser à lui dire bonjour.

Elle le regarda avec colère.

- Comment oses-tu Sirius Black ! Tu te pointes avec une demi-heure de retard, après m'avoir intimé l'ordre d'être à l'heure, et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, sans bonjour ni excuse ? Lily avait raison, quand elle n'était pas encore tombée du côté obscur de la force, et qu'elle disait que tu n'étais qu'un crétin pathétique et mal élevé !

Le jeune homme la regarda sans rien dire pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Puis, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Je te fais rire ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'était super ! Je craignais que tu n'es absolument aucune personnalité, au point que même un bulot s'ennuierait en ta compagnie, mais en fait, pas du tout ! Je sens qu'on va réaliser de grandes choses toi et moi ! Tu vas l'avoir ton copain !

« Merlin, dans quoi me suis-je fourrée… » regretta la brunette devant le sourire de psychopathe qu'arborait le jeune Black.

……………………………...;

Samedi soir, salle commune des gryffondors, 21h30

- Sirius ! Sirius, ouvre cette porte, je suis fatigué et je voudrais aller dormir !

- Désolé mon Moony, mais ce n'est pas encore possible. Répondit Sirius sans ouvrir la porte. Redescend avec les autres, je te promets qu'il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Dépité, Remus rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune. Par on ne sait quel moyen surement peu recommandable, James avait réussi à faire déguerpir tous les gryffondors de la salle commune. Ne restaient donc plus que lui, James, Peter, et Lily.

En discutant de choses et d'autres, ils patientèrent tant bien que mal, surtout Remus qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'étriper Sirius pour pouvoir enfin aller se coucher.

- Et pourquoi il squatte notre dortoir en plus ? râla le jeune loup.

- Parce que je ne peux pas rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, Mumus, tu devrais le savoir. Vous êtes prêts ? Permettez-moi de vous présenter la nouvelle Soraya !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'escalier, qui resta vide.

- Hum. Je vais la chercher, dit Lily en se levant.

- C'est bon, je suis là.

Soraya descendit les escaliers, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie – la première, c'était quand Lily avait accepté de sortir avec lui – James ne sut pas quoi dire. Même Remus arrêta de bailler.

L'amie de Lily, qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarquée, invisible aux yeux de la plupart des gens, se classait désormais sans difficulté dans les plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Sans conteste, Sirius avait fait des miracles.

La frange de la brunette avait disparu, et ses cheveux avaient pris de jolis reflets cuivrés dans les mains expertes du coiffeur, avec un dégradé mettant en valeur l'ovale délicat de son visage, ainsi que ses yeux étonnamment bleus.

Au lieu de son éternel pull informe, elle avait mis un t-shirt légèrement décolleté, et une jupe longue, qui flattaient ses formes.

- Waouh ! fit Lily, surexcitée. C'est génial Sirius ! James, arrête de baver et ferme la bouche tu veux ?

Ledit James s'exécuta aussitôt, quoiqu'avec difficulté. Sirius était très fier de son effet, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, sa joie fut ternie par une petite pointe de tristesse. En effet, son ami n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune fille, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'enfuir pour remettre son vieux pull.

- Merlin, tu es un génie ! fit James à son ami.

- Ah non, moi c'est Sirius, répondit son ami, plus fier qu'un paon en train de faire la roue.

Enfin, si avec ça Soraya n'attirait pas le regard de son amoureux secret, Sirius ne voyait pas que faire de plus ! Il l'avait questionné toute l'après midi, à maintes reprises, mais elle avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce mystérieux inconnu.

Ne restait plus qu'à passer à la phase deux : après la transformation, l'action ! Se lançant dans des comparaisons déplorables, Sirius annonça que maintenant qu'il avait fait un beau papillon de la petite chenille qu'on lui avait confié, il allait en faire une mante religieuse pour qu'elle puisse dévorer celui qu'elle aimait. Devant l'air ahuri de ses amis, et la rougeur inquiétante de Soraya, il en conclut qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder ce plan d'action pour lui.

……………………………...

Dimanche matin, salle commune de Gryffondor

- Bon, t'as bien retenu tout ce que je t'ai dis Sora ?

- Oui Sirius, soupira la jeune fille.

Mais comment faisaient ses copains pour le supporter tout le temps ? se demanda-t-elle, épuisée par l'énergie débordante du Maraudeur.

- Répète encore une fois tout ce que je t'ai dis pour le séduire à coup sur.

- Ne pas glousser bêtement quand il me parle. Ne pas baver devant ses pectoraux même s'ils sont bien développés. Montrer que je suis intelligente, mais éviter d'avoir l'air plus futée que lui parce que ça pourrait le vexer. M'intéresser à ce qu'il raconte. Ne pas hésiter à lui faire des sous-entendus charmeurs, voire du rentre-dedans.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ca va marcher tu vas voir ! Tu vas réussir à conquérir… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit son nom.

- …. Je pouvais toujours essayer. Allez hop, à l'attaque !

Et il la poussa hors de la salle commune. Il hésita bien à la suivre pour tenter de découvrir son mystérieux amoureux, mais il avait promis à James de l'aider à monter une nouvelle blague contre les serpentards, alors…

……………………...

Dimanche, fin de matinée, dortoir des gryffondors

Remus entra dans le dortoir pour prendre quelques affaires scolaires, avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Mais, devant Sirius assis sur son lit en train de lire – lire, fait plus qu'exceptionnel – il arrêta tout mouvement. Et se posa à son tour sur le bord du lit de Sirius.

Il l'observa un instant, détaillant le profil aristocratique de son ami.

- Dis Pad…

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce qu'elle te plait l'amie de Lily ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius en baissant son livre pour regarder le loup.

- Bah, est ce que tu as l'intention de sortir avec elle ?

- Non, pas du tout. En plus elle s'intéresse déjà à quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Je me demandais juste, tu as l'air de l'apprécier.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je l'ai fichue dehors ce matin. Mais c'est une chic fille.

- Ok.

L'un comme l'autre restèrent silencieux, et Sirius finit par reprendre la lecture de son livre. Il lisait par ennui en fait, parce que James roucoulait dans un coin du château avec Lily. Et puis, ce livre était un des préférés de Remus, il l'avait remarqué. Et comme il s'était actuellement lancé la mission de comprendre le mystère Remusien, et en particulier cet amour des livres, il s'était plongé dans cette histoire intitulée « Dune ».

- Dis Pad…

- Oui Moony ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux toi ?

Pour le coup, Sirius faillit lâcher son livre sous le coup de la surprise. Depuis quand Remus posait-il des questions pareilles ? Il parvint à masquer son trouble grâce à des années de pratique, et espéra très fort que Remus ne se doute de rien. Comme celui-ci le regardait toujours avec un air interrogatif, il se força à répondre.

- Ca se pourrait bien. Et toi ? Tu es amoureux ?

- C'est très probable, répondit son ami, l'air parfaitement détendu, mais Sirius crut voir un éclair de tristesse au fond des yeux dorés.

Néanmoins, il espérait que cette conversation n'était qu'un cauchemar. Remus pensait être amoureux ? Il voulut lui demander qui était l'heureuse élue, mais le temps qu'il réussisse à trouver le courage de le faire, les deux derniers Maraudeurs arrivèrent tels des tornades dans le dortoir, et les entrainèrent dans une nouvelle farce catastrophique estampillée « Maraudeurs and Co ».

………………………………………...

Dimanche, après le repas du soir, dortoir des Gryffondors

Sirius pestait contre tout et tout le monde. D'abord, la farce avait lamentablement échoué, et ils étaient tous collés tous les soirs de la semaine qui arrivait. Ensuite, il n'avait pas pu reprendre sa conversation avec Remus à propos de ses amours. Enfin, il ne savait pas comment Soraya se débrouillait avec le garçon de ses rêves, car les seules fois où il l'avait croisée, elle parlait à Remus et s'éclipsait avant qu'il n'arrive près d'eux. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça carrément louche.

L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir craqué pour Remus le fit s'arrêter net au milieu du dortoir. Et si c'était lui en fait, le mystérieux inconnu ? Non. Non, c'était impossible. Ils n'iraient pas ensemble de toute façon. Mais il se sentit un peu jaloux à l'idée qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. D'ailleurs… Etait-ce pour ça les questions de Remus un peu plus tôt ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Peter entra.

- Hé, Sirius, tu devrais descendre voir ça, on dirait que l'amie de Lily a décidé de mettre le grappin sur Remus.

- Très drôle Peter, répondit Sirius qui n'avait pas écouté en fait.

Il avait vaguement compris que Lily avait un dessin de Remus, et ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

- Non, c'est vrai ! En plus, Remus a l'air de trouver Soraya très à son goût, en tout cas, il ne l'a pas encore virée.

- QUOI ? réagit Sirius qui avait enfin compris. C'est inadmissible !

Et il sortit du dortoir en courant, sous le regard surpris de Peter.

- Bah ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Sirius déboula comme un fou dans la salle commune, cherchant les coupables des yeux. Effectivement, Remus et Soraya se tenaient ensemble près du feu, et leur conversation devait être passionnante, car aucun des deux n'avait relevé la tête à l'entrée du Maraudeur.

Celui-ci sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'effet de la colère quand la jolie brune repoussa ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste délicat de la main. Un geste que lui, Sirius Black, lui avait enseigné ! Il en écumait presque de rage. Mais ce fut le sourire heureux et chaleureux de Remus qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Traversant la salle à grands pas, Sirius se mit entre les deux jeunes gens, et attrapa Remus par le bras pour le faire se lever.

- Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna celui-ci en se levant avant que son ami ne lui broie le poignet.

- Parce que tu le demandes en plus ?

Sans accorder un regard à Soraya, il entraina Remus vers les dortoirs. Le loup eut juste le temps de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille et de croiser le regard surpris de Peter qui venait de revenir dans la salle commune avant de se retrouver poussé dans le dortoir.

Sirius entra derrière lui, et claqua violemment la porte, le faisant sursauter. Se retournant vers son ami, il vit que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, le front appuyé sur le battant en bois. Sirius tentait de se calmer, et de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'agir, gouverné par la jalousie, et se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation désormais. Remus allait forcément lui demander des explications.

- Sirius ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il disait. Trop prévisible. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir. Enfin si, mais il préférait la garder pour lui.

- Sirius Black, tu as intérêt à t'expliquer tout de suite ! insista Remus, quelque peu agacé par le comportement de son ami.

- Elle te faisait du charme.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi, sur qu'il va insister maintenant ! »

- Et alors ? Tu avais dis qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors quoi ? Tu avais peur que je ne la dévore toute crue ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Remus.

- Donc, c'est que tu t'intéresses à elle.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle !

- Bien sur, le tombeur de ces dames qui ne s'intéresserait pas à la nouvelle coqueluche de Poudlard, métamorphosée par ses soins. Elle te plait alors. Si ce n'était que ça, il suffisait de me le dire, je t'aurais laissé la place plutôt que de subir ton comportement idiot ! fit Remus avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Bordel Remus, ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis amoureux, lâche moi avec ça !

« Oh Merlin, je n'ai pas dis ça j'espère ? » se fustigea Sirius, n'osant plus regarder son ami en face.

- Sirius ?

- Mmmh ?

- De qui es-tu amoureux exactement ?

Sirius resta silencieux, à contempler le sol, mais son ami n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Sirius, de qui es-tu amoureux ?

- Sa voix était douce, et elle fit frissonner son ami, qui rassembla tout son courage, du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

- De toi, murmura-t-il misérablement.

Remus fit encore un pas, il était tout proche désormais.

- S'il te plait, fit Sirius avec des accents de désespoir dans la voix, dis-moi que ça ne va rien changer entre nous. Dis moi qu'on peut rester amis même si… même si…

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Je suis désolé, fit Remus avec douceur, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse rester des amis après ça.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentit son cœur cesser de battre, et un grand froid l'envahit. Mais Remus n'en n'avait pas terminé.

- Vois-tu, il se trouve que je t'aime depuis très longtemps. Et je pensais que ce n'était pas partagé, alors je me suis tu. Maintenant que je sais que j'avais tort, je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Sirius releva la tête, plein d'espoir, et se rendit compte que Remus avait encore avancé. Ils étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre, et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il sut qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à Remus quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je sais, répondit son tout nouveau petit ami avec une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Et franchement, si tu l'avais dis avant, on n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps !

……………………………...

Dimanche, dans la soirée, salle commune de Gryffondor

Remus et Sirius étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé près du feu, heureux de s'être enfin avoué leurs sentiments respectifs. Lily était assise sur les genoux de James, dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Et Peter essayait de traiter tous les évènements survenus pendant la journée.

Soudait, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota, laissant passer une Soraya rayonnante, à la vue de laquelle Sirius se raidit, jaloux et possessif. Remus pouffa devant cette réaction, et interpella la jeune fille.

- Alors ? Il a dit oui ?

- Oui, confirma la brune, je vous annonce que Steeven de Serdaigle et moi nous sortons officiellement ensemble ! Merci à toi Sirius, je n'aurais probablement pas réussi sans ton aide.

Sirius hésita, puis finit par lui rendre son sourire. Tout compte fait, elle était très sympathique cette fille, quand elle n'essayait pas de lui piquer Remus.

- Alors, c'était Steeven, le mystérieux inconnu ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, et allait le remercier de nouveau quand la conversation de James et Lily parvint aux oreilles de Sirius et Remus.

- Je dois quand même reconnaitre, Lily, que ton plan de faire croire que Soraya voulait sortir avec Remus pour pousser Pad à se déclarer était digne des Maraudeurs !

Les deux garçons concernés se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jolie rousse.

- Tu as fais quoi ? demanda le loup.

- Evans, j'espère que c'est une blague.

- Oups, fit James. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

Il regarda sa petite amie se sauver en courant de la salle commune, poursuivi par un Sirius atrocement vexé d'avoir été manipulé comme un bleu.

- EVANS !

**Fin !**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Coraya est une marque de surimis, trucs de poissons, et autres. C'était un jeu de mots stupide.^^;**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'espère que vous me laisserez des avis, positifs ou négatifs, en tout cas constructifs, comme ça je saurais pour une prochaine fois.^^**

**Et encore merci d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout de cette histoire!^^**


End file.
